Maiden Heart The defender of earth
by Davison
Summary: Rin Kagamine,She's Maiden Heart Defender Of Earth who get's help from her team Maiden Cloud & Maiden Sun to denfend the earth and the Prince Len But love is cruel Rin & Len are in Love but what about the princess "Rin, remember your past" RinXLen.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Davison: Hi this is Davison and this is my first vocaloid fanfic well can you please be nice I'm kind of shy so my friend Alice has come to talk with me**

**Alice: heyyy guys I'm Davison's best friend **

**Davison: you wish**

**Alice: awwww look she's already coming out of her shell **

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own vocaloid**

Chapter 1: the beginning

~10 years ago~

A small girl was running down the street she had honey blonde hair with a small petite frame she had a white dress on with little yellow roses on the top. Following behind the girl was a small boy he had the same coloured hair and the same small frame.

You ask who these two children are ok let me tell you the girl is Rin Kagamine and the boy is Len Hatsune they are best friend look similar almost like twins but they're not. You wonder what they are running from you ask thugs yes thugs you ask why well Rin comes from a mid class family her family gets a bit more money than the average family and so is Len you ask how old are these two children well they are six yes two six year old children running for their lives with no hope of escape but they still keep running. The girl Rin runs to the nearest alleyway trying to escape while dragging Len with her Rin trips and falls to the ground Len soon topples over next to her his black quarter lengths ripped his white shirt with mud on now.

The thugs are coming nearer to them the first thing they both of the do is to cling on to each other with a hug one of the thugs just laughs and then a knife slips out of his sleeve and he grabs it he gets closer to the children. The first thing Len did was to run to the end of the alley so they would have more time to think he gets Rin and practically drags her to the end on the alley Len stands in front of Rin in a protective movement and he whispers "I won't let them take my friend if we go down were taking someone with us" Len looks down at Rin nodding while tears are in her eyes still Rin stands up weakly the Thugs finally reach to the end of the alley and say a bunch of curses. Len tries to find something the protect them he finds a piece of wood with a sharp end and heads for the leader of the thugs while Rin is watching in amazement and terror at Lens brave actions. Len doesn't succeed in the task though the main thug just trips him up and he lands on the ground hard the man is just about to jab the knife into Len when Rin tries her best to brake the man's balance he just stumbles over but it is still a good amount of time to get the unconscious Len to a wall while Rin tries to defend herself she picks up the wood Len used earlier and tries to make a jab she doesn't want to her anybody but if they threaten her life she must she thought.

There was only two Thugs but Rin only being six wouldn't be able to take them on even if Len was conscious they still wouldn't have a chance so Rin did the only thing she knew fight until you die or they die the main thug just chuckles darkly and says "aw how cute she trying to stop us what will we do oh no I'm so scared on a munchkin what are you gonna do hahaha try your best but oh you will give us the money we desire" the other thugs says "yeah boss what's she gonna do oh are we gonna die of cuteness ha" Rin just let out a squeak they were right what is she going to do to them oh no she thought. The thug known as (boss) rushed forward for Rin and she landed on the floor with a big thud Rin felt really dizzy but she's not going down without a fight she tries her best to get back up but he just knocks her down again she starts to crawl to try and get distance the thugs just laugh at her attempt one of the gets close enough to tread on her leg she lets out a scream and stops crawling because the pain is just too much for her she just lays there and waits for her death too come she's just about to shut her eyes when a fleck of light bursts through the alley the men are blown back a women with long curly light blue hair comes from the light a beautiful white dress on her with beautiful flowing dress pieces behind she has beautiful wings they look like some cross between fairy wings and angel wing she has an amazing face she has stunning blue eyes she has beautiful red lips wow she truly looks like an angel.

The white light is still flowing from her while a wind blows her dress the thugs are just frozen by her beauty wow she walks closer to the main one boss she grabs him by his neck and throws him to the end of the alleyway the other man is frozen by her elegant but violent actions she grabs the knife from his hand and it turns into yellow dust she blows it in his face he stumbles back and falls on the ground the women walks closers and puts a foot on the man's stomach pinning him down she shouts in an angelic voice " I should show mercy for filth like you that try and harm my daughter" daughter? What daughter I've never met this person in my life and if i had I would defiantly would remember someone who looks just like an angel?. The women crashes her foot down on the man once again making him scream in pain the women steps back and a yellow light grabs the two people she swiftly says "you do this to my daughter and her friend again I personally will blow your bloody brains out" she goes from angelic to a dark tone " And I mean I will kill you and make you suffer if you ever do this to anyone ever again or I will find you and rip you limb by limb you" she shows her face it has disgust written all over her face "you got it" she growled the yellow light flashed off and let the thugs drop to the floor the soon found their feet and they ran for their live Rin couldn't help but giggle a bit. The women soon regained her cool and walked up to me with a breath taking smile she came to my side and helped me sit up it was ever so painful for her but she didn't want to worry the women. The women pulled Rin into a hug that took Rin by painful surprise Rin couldn't help the little yelp that came from her lips when the women was hugging her because it was so painful for Rin the women swiftly let go she gasped and made a sad face "I didn't get here in time they hurt you oh no my poor baby I'm so sorry and your friends hurt to oh I'm the worst mother ever" the women said Rin said "it's ok but why do you keep calling me your daughter and by the way thanks for helping me" the women looked at her with a gentle smile on her lips "oh no need to thank me and you are my daughter do you know who you are" Rin just gives a confused look and answers " um I guess so I'm Rin Kagamine six years old I live with my big sister because my parents moved to heaven and my best friend is Len the one sleeping over there" The women just smiles to Rin and says "no silly oh you don't know who you really are let me explain to you ok let's start with you are a princess of the paper moon star and you were sent to earth by me so when you grew up you would stop the evil forces from our world getting to earth because the defender of earth was kind of sent into a sleep she will wake up in about eleven years ok but we can't just have one year without help can we now we sent you here early so you can get use to earth life so ok you're a princess that defends planets you have to find your team you are very strong but not strong enough to defend the word all on your own um when you turn sixteen you will get the powers you need I will send someone to help you when you get to that age though ok and about your friend well he is the paper moon prince and well you two will get married when your older you two make a cute couple anyway he will be ok he will wake up soon and my name is ...Alice Kagamine and I'm your mother(**a/n sorry that sounded like it was off star wars ha**) and you Rin you will not remember our meeting today" Rin just stared blankly at the women known as her mother she had so many questions like when did I become a princess? Who is the defender of earth? What team does she have to find? What will the team look like? And the biggest of all WHY THE HELL IS SHE GOING TO MARRY LEN? Not that she minded he was nice but what. The women got up and then yellow light flashed from her hands it went to Rin and Len the women known as Rin's mother said in her angelic voice "heal" and with that the pain from Rin and Len. Len got up from his sleep and looked at the women went to Len to see if he was ok and he nodded in response the women said "good by the way you're the paper moon prince and you're going to marry Rin when your older" the women smiled and Len went into and evident blush "me and Rin married" Len came out with and the women just nodded there was a flash of light and the women was just about to leave Rin and Len but she turned to Rin and said

"Goodbye for now ... Maiden heart".

**Davison: that's the end of this chapter I hope you people like it please don't flame me I know it's really bad and if you haven't guessed yes I LOVE SAILOR MOON and by the way if I could marry Pegasus I totally would um anyway it's kind of weird that I was listening to sailor moon theme and Tokyo mew mew theme I'm going to have to fit some jokes about sailor moon and Tokyo mew mew in there**

**Alice: Warning the jokes won't be funny in anyway just warning you**

**Davison: Thanks Alice you are so nice to me not anyway comment if you want Alice you keep reviewing I can easily replace her I will work as hard as I can to upload chapters if people like it um well please please please please read and review if you do I will add a little bit of something from any anime you want. **


	2. Chapter 2 What the hell is happening

Maiden Heart the defender of earth: chapter 2

What the hell is happening to me?

**Davison: Hi it's me again nice to see you coming back yeah I suck at this and I know the big block of text put a lot of people of so I will try and put more paragraphs and I will tell you this now I epically fail at punctuation but I will try my best and that's all I can do **

**Alice: Hey~~~ guys I'm back you won't believe what happened to Davison today**

**Davison: don't you dare**

**Alice: she fell over in p.e trying to catch the ball hahahahahaha~~~~~~~~~~~ shame**

**Davison: stop it anyway I laughed it out any now it's the best part of this DISCLAIMER time**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own VOCALOID no matter how cool they are**

What the hell is happening to me?

The true beginning

Rin's pov

9 years later

~dream~

A beautiful lady turns round wings so beautiful. Her hair was so amazing it was: long, curly and a light blue. This woman was truly breath taking. The lady is about to go with a flash of light but before she does she turns to me and says

"Goodbye Ma"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

~end dream~

I wonder what the women was going to say hmmm oh well doesn't matter I got up out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up oh dear god I look awful. Then I hear a thump that must be Len again always falling out of bed in the morning and yes I do live with a boy you got a problem yeah Lens family is really famous he could go live a life with his parents with all the riches and fame but he doesn't he stays and I am grateful don't get me wrong but wow a life as a pop star like his mum and dad his mums name is Lily Hatsune and his dads name is Mikuo Hatsune**(a/n yeah I know not the best couple pairing in the world but Neru is Rin's sister).**

I really can't believe that Neru my sister actually let Len stay with us she is so super cool anyway I get to live with my best friend all the time. I quickly get dressed I mean I have to be at my school for 08:30 so I leave around 07:55 so I get ready real quick because I know what Len's like for getting up.

~time skip after breakfast on the way to school~

Me and Len were walking to school since Neru has a Job now I don't know how though Neru is always on the bloody cell phone. On the way to school me and Len hair a mew so I went to go check it out then a beautiful white kitten comes forward to me. The kitten has blue eyes white body but one thing that struck me was that near the chest of the kitten was a pink love heart wow people are going to new lows to try and sell animals I pick the small kitten up and put it under my coat to keep it warm. Then Len asks me when I caught up with him why have I got a lump near my stomach and I show him the kitten "wow what a beautiful kitty huh what's this on your chest wow people are really disgusting to die a love heart on the poor kitty" with that he strokes the kitten under the chin and it purrs "what are we going to do we can't just leave the poor kitten hear can we" I ask then Lens response was " I don't know let's just take it to school and see what happens" I steer at Len in disbelief he was going to break the rule wow a new Len huh then he continued "yeah YOUR going to have to look after it since YOUR the one who found it" I gave a sigh he never changes always trying to blame everything on me thanks Len then I came up with a brilliant Idea I have always wanted a kitty so I came out with

"Fine she's MY kitty now I shall name you hum what should I name you"

"Serena"

"No Len I'm not going for sailor moon names"

"Well if you were you could call her Luna"

"No Len"

"Fine you have no fun what about Zakuro"

"I'm not going to call it something from Tokyo mew mew"

"What about Rini"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY NO SAILOR MOON NAMES AND HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL OF THE THINGS I WATCH"

"Ok take a chill pill Rin"

"Arggggggggggggh I'm going to school now come on unless you want to be late"

~yet another time skip there at school now~

I enter my class room and meet up with: Teto, Gumi and Meiko my best friends but honestly Teto is my favourite shhhh don't tell anyone. My friends and I were talking about the new sailor moon manga coming out soon when I sore her yes the angel women from my dreams what the hell is going on. The women comes closer to me and says "long time no see Rin or should I say Maiden Heart" THATS IT THATS WHAT SHE WAS GOING TO CALL ME IN MY DREAM BUT WHAT DOES IT MEAN. All I come out with is "what the you're the nice lady from my dream what the" she just chuckles in an angelic voice and says "how old are you Rin are you sixteen yet" she asks I come out with "no I'm fifteen at the moment" she replies with "I guess you will be defending the Earth a little bit earlier than what we thought" and will that she leaves me there standing in utter shock I ran to my next class to find Len in the seat next to mine as usual I rush to my seat from the utter surprise I just had. Len asks me "are you ok you look so pale are you ill" I shake my head and reply with "no I'm really fine no problems at all" I laugh nervously he looks at me then the teacher enters. Thank you bitch in heals I mean Miss Briggs **(a/n ha my teachers called that she is a bitch she gave me a detention for doing unsuitable work when I did 50 questions and got them all right that's why I royally hate maths just like Rin in this ha)** we were learning something about ratio but I don't really care I stare out the window and think about that women the nice lady then the bell rings that lesson seemed faster then it came to break I always go on the roof when I want to clear my mind I walk up the stairs to get there .

Then I find myself pinned to a wall what the I look up and see a few boy they look like seniors with a glare of lust in their eyes one of the kisses my neck and I squeaked and they laughed one of the boys was going near my legs I was utterly terrified not just for me but my kitty that was in my shoulder bag the boy was just about to get to my skirt when I screamed and then with a flash of pink light the boys were blown back to the wall behind them I walked forward to find that the pink light came from my upper chest there was a love heart I was really freaking out so I just ran to the roof and locked it.

My kitty wasn't in my bag so I assume she escaped when she had the chance I skipped a lot of lessons it was the end of the day I unlocked the door around dinner time because I know that Len sometimes likes to come up here to relax I stud up from the end of the roof and then I felt myself be pushed forward what's going on I'm in the air I've been pushed the roof is quite high which is so bad for me then the first thing I do is scream and everyone looks at me and then it came again the love heart were my heart is on my chest and I got upright and did a few pirouettes before I landed and everyone looked at me come on every one has seen me do way more than this I do: ballet, gymnastics, violin, piano and also a little bit of so I don't fall what's happening to me I thought I ran as far away from the crowd that gathered as fast as I could then I came to a corner and who do I find

Teto? No

Len? No

It was the kitty from earlier the kitty came up to me and I slowly follow the kitty I wonder where she's going to take me I follow the kitty into the hall and then something happened oh my gosh the kitty I-I-I t said "Hello Rin nice to see you again long time no she you are Maiden Heart" I reply "YOU CAN TALK" the kitty said calmly "yes I can talk now say Maiden heart activation oh and by the way hold this" The kitty threw a heart belt buckle at me I took it in my hand and I did as I was told because I am truly scared of what's going to happen so I say "MAIDEN HEART ACTIVATION"

Transformation pov

The ribbon came from Rin's hair and wrapped around her body with a pink background behind her then the buckle she had in her hands she lifted it up high in the air and the middle of the buckle spinned and let sparkles fall from it lifting to Rin's hair and feet. Rin's hair turned curly when the sparkles drift. Were Rin had bare feet there were now boots up to her knee. Rin put her hands to her face kissed her hands and then blew and millions of butterfly hearts flew around her the biggest clump of the love heart butterflies went right to the end of her short tight dress to create frills on it then a second bunch of the love heart butterflies went to the back of Rin's dress creating a gigantic bow on it with a heart on the back. The butterfly love hearts flew up Rin's arms placing gloves there with little frills on. A few small clumps of butterflies went to the top of her boots to create hearts there. One big butterfly heart went to the top of her head then a golden crown formed under it then the love heart butterfly became a full heart. Rin was doing a final spin when a big heart came creating the top of the dress making it strapless and outlining the few curves she has Rin striked a final pose putting her hand in front of one eye making it into a peace sine while the other hand was on her hip and with that she gave a wink and a heart flew from where the eye she just winked from her hair flowing in an imaginary breeze.

End transformation

Rin's pov

"Wow you really are maiden heart you look beautiful mistress" with that the kitty bowed "oh and by the way my name is Suki"

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-ah WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPEING TO ME? Why do I have a talking kitty? Why am I a defender of earth? And most of all WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING"

"Ok Rin take a deep breath this must be a lot to take in and You are changing because you are the solder for the paper moon star I talk because I am your guardian I already answered the third question and you are wearing that because it is you battle armour"

"OH DEAR MERCIFUL GOD I LOOK LIKE

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SAILOR MOON"

**Davison: end chapter few better I really tried my best to improve thank you Agua, sachikothepeacock and TsundereMe for your reviews you made my day anyway I hope you people will enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it **

**Hey guy Alice still doesn't know that I used her name for Rin's mum because no matter how much we fight she is always nice and sticks up for me but she will always be an immature person to me hehehe but she is my best friend so I love her in a friend way cause I'm a girl not that I look down upon that I say you can't help were you find love **

**Alice: hey Davison what you doin **

**Davison: n-n-nothing anyway thanks for taking the time to read please review **

**Review and I will add the next Maiden in one chapters time when I get four more reviews I will I'm sorry if that's forward but it's only one more person I need to review**

**Till next time bye**


	3. chapter 3 the game is ON!

Maiden heart defender of Earth

Chapter 3: The game is ON

Davison: hi guy nice to see you again by the way the person who didn't put their name when they **review if you are back I won't take it as a flame and by the way it isn't plagiarism I came up with my own ideas as well and if we didn't borrow ideas then we wouldn't have awesome ideas like we have now for example Tokyo mew mew it's like sailor moon. It's basically sailor moon with a moustache on if that made any sense.**

**Alice: hi again I read your last chapter and thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for making me such a beautiful character.**

**Davison: no problem Alice anyway time for the best bit**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN VOCALOID THEY ARE TO AWESOME TO BE OURS**

**Ok let's start**

Rin's pov

"Why on earth would you say that Rin you are real not like sailor moon or Zoey from mew Tokyo mew mew this is real Rin please understand the world is in danger" Suki said sternly

"But Suki I don't want to AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH WHAT'S HAPPENING" I said with a massive amount of pain it really hurts my head is burning

"Oh don't worry Rin your memories of the night that Mistress Alice saved you from dying"

"OH THERE WAS ME, LEN AND ALICE ARRRRRGGGHHHH I'M MAIDEN HEART I AM THE SOLDIER FOR THE PAPER MOON STAR, LEN IS THE PAPER MOON PRINCE AND ALICE IS MY COMMANDER"

"-sigh- sure let's go with that for now you will find out who you truly are one day"

"What do you mean by that?"

"There is a lot more to you than what you think ok now leave the subject ok"

"O...k um I remember a bit on how to fight"

"Ah good you will need I-"

Then a scream was heard near the path way it sounded like a boy I thought and then it clicked it wasn't just any boy it was Len the future prince oh no I have to help him good thing I remember how to defend people ... kind of.

~a little bit before Rin's transformation~

Lens Pov

**Oh no what happened to Rin I heard she locked herself on the roof and then when she opened the door she was pushed off the roof** but the strange thing is people kept saying something about a heart and light and Rin pirouetting down I know she is awesome at ballet but no way she can do that in fin air. I have to find Rin without Rin I would be nothing and I'm going to admit this now I really do LOVE Rin I always have so something like her dying would kill me inside I never let her know we were friends and I think she would want us to stay that way. I was running to find her and then there is this like shadow and me being taken over by curiosity I had to see it maybe it could be Rin's.

I followed and I wish I hadn't I saw a great big dog like thing gosh it look disgusting IT WAS ENOURMAS it had blue hair massive white teeth and big red eyes. I scream I didn't care if it was girly got then it leaped on to be whacking me to the floor.

Gosh this is it isn't it I'm going to die here by this then I heard and angelic voice it sounded so familiar the person said "you shouldn't think such thought's as I am Maiden Heart and I will defend you and the earth" so familiar who is it. The beast get's off of me but I am in too much pain to move then when the beast moves I saw her the person who saved me she had short curly blonde hair and a golden crown with a heart on top then there was a dress the top was a pink heart and the rest was a very short white dress with frills at the end she wore white and pink boots that went to her knees that had little hearts on them then there were the gloves were long with small frills on the end they were white then around her waist was a belt with a heart on(**a/n sorry I forgot to put that in the transformation**) wow this women was beautiful but looked familiar it's the hair and the eyes and the mouth they look familiar.

Maiden Heart spoke "how dare you try and hurt the future King of the paper moon star he has a very pure heart and I will not let monsters like you corrupt it"

The monster replied with " ah so you are the one your heart looks so tasty your little girlfriend up there is trying to stop me from having my meal" I couldn't help but blush me with a beautiful girl like her it's like me going out with Rin I look at Maiden Heart and she isn't blushing at all.

"You can't just take the pure heart I'm sorry for what I will have to do next I will always regret this" with that sentence Maiden Heart jumped from the roof my eyes widened what was she doing. Maiden Heart landed with no problem she just jumped and landed crouching down with one hand she swiftly go back up the monster was already charging for her I couldn't watch this no way could she dodge that she did though she just jumped up and did a back flip landing on her feet the monster was truly angry now and then it shot lasers out its eyes the lasers hit maiden hearts back and she screamed then she jumped back before the second wave of lasers could hit her she was just trying to wear it out or she had no idea what she was doing I choose to pick the first one. Then she was about to get hit but she took of the buckle and put it in one hand leaving the other free she shouted " HEART WAND" and with that she swooped her hand down the buckle revealing and rod that looked like a wand then the monster shouted "wow you gonna hurt me with a little toy" The maiden heart said " I am truly sorry for what I am going to do please forgive me HEART BLAST" then with that a million heart beams shot out of the wand and to the beast and with that there was a pink light then when the light vanished there was a cute little puppy about to drop to the floor but Maiden Heart ran before it fell to the floor she stroked the puppy and kept uttering words of apology to the puppy then the puppy licked her face and she giggled a beautiful giggle I have heard before but were she puts the puppy down than the puppy ran to me and whimpered then Maiden Heart said " I think the puppy would like to apologise for its actions don't be angry It was the shadows" the in the corner there was a shadow coming closer to me before I even knew what was going on Maiden Heart took the Gem off her crown and said "HEART CAGE" and then the shadow when into a little heart shaped ball then a cat came on a cat with a ribbon on its head and said "Maiden Heart I will take care of that" then the cat twisted its tail into a heart shape and Maiden Heart had tossed the heart ball in the middle of the cats tail and a bright light flashed and it went were the heart was before came another as a butterfly heart came from the flash of light and was placed on the top of Maiden Hearts crown.

Maiden Heart looked at me then gestured towards the puppy I looked at the puppy and I put my hands out for it and said "come on boy I forgive you" then the puppy ran to me and licked me I heard Maiden Heart giggle. Then the puppy soon went off to where ever it lived and that left me and Maiden Heart the cat wandered off somewhere.

"Um thanks for saving me" Maiden Heart bowed and said "I was my pleasure to protect the future king"

"what are you talking about I'm not a prince" with that she came up to me and cupped my cheeks in her hand and she closed her eyes and whispered "remember" then so many memories came back so much pain and sorrow but there was joy and happiness too.

She smiled at me and said " am sorry if you didn't want to remember but it is easier this way do you remember being the paper moon prince" I just nodded I do remember but there was a princess too but I don't remember what she looked like.

Then Maiden Heart said "I will protect you when you are in trouble just shout my name and I will be there goodbye for know"

"Wait do you know what happened to my friend Rin is she ok you came the way she ran"

Maiden Heart just smiled and said "believe me she is more than fine"

And with that she left I wonder who she is? I got up and walked to my house it was the end of the day let's hope that Rin is home then I heard Maiden Heart from the end of the school saying "Shadows you maybe evil but I assure you that the game is ON"

And with that I left for home the game is truly on Maiden Heart stay strong

Davison: that's the end for now I hope you enjoyed and thank you vocal-maiden for favourite me

And thank you to the people who have reviewed and if you haven't please please please review

Till next time bye


	4. Chapter 4 laughing and crying

**Davison: Hi there I'm back thank you to my reviewers ideas I really do love everyone who gave me reviews so this is the next chapter I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I DONT own vocaloid **

Maiden Heart defender of earth

Chapter 4: laughing and crying

Rin's pov

"Sweet son of the lord my back is KILLING me why the hell are these shadows taking over innocent animals" I asked Suki.

"I'm not sure maybe they are taking over small targets first so the shadows get the hang of it" Suki replied

"I guess so good thing I can transport because I would have taken so long to get back by walking"

"Ha yeah really we still had to walk 10 minutes because you didn't transport us to were the house was"

"**hey I'm just getting the hang of it I can't exactly get to the right place**" I was fuming how the hell I'm I suppose to get the exact place Suki isn't asking for much is she gosh I only just turned into Maiden Heart and she expects me to get everything right what the hell.

"No need to shout you're going to hurt yourself further" when Suki said that right on queue I got really bad pain in my back arrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhhh IT HURTS DAMN PUPPY.

"arrrgggghhhh is this going to keep happening to me you know me kind of getting hurt 24/7"

"Well yes if you don't learn then you will most likely be killed" What Suki just smiled when she finished that sentence I twitched "what the hell Suki grrrr"

"What did I say something wrong" I didn't know cats could grin but this stupid evil one can

"oh that's it come here you're going to the cat pound" then I ran after her trying not to cry from pain that bloody cat ran into my bedroom how dear she. When I catch Suki I swear she will see the dark side of me. I ran Suki and I was chasing her in circles she would say stuff like "please I didn't mean too" or "don't hurt me please" and I would reply with "I'm gonna kill you right here right now"

She ran for the door and I ran after her that tricky cat closed the door and my face slammed into the door I fell over the bloody beds leg onto the floor and hit my back hard I screamed in pain dear god it HURT BAD "fujjjkkkingbitffffhing CAT" I got up and it hurt so much I just stayed there because it hurt to move I did something I haven't done in a long time which is ...cry.

Len's pov

Wow Maiden Heart I have my own personal soldier to defend me I can't remember stuff like who I truly was I only remember me holding a girl close in a hug that's all I remember from my past or my future I don't know .

I ran back home because maybe Rin ran home I really do hope she is ok so I ran and ran and guess what I ran some more I really do hope she ok

~time skip he's at Rin's house~

I'm at the front door and I unlock it and the first thing I am greeted with is a certain cat with a love heart on its chest I don't know if this is possible but the cat looked like it had a worried look on its face the cat named Suki by Rin ran up the stairs so I ran after her was she trying to tell me something then I start to hear a girl crying I know who that girl is so I ran as fast as I could to Rin's room I opened the door slowly at the end of a bed sure enough Rin with her sailor uniform on crying muttering something about killing and cat I turned to Suki I gave her such a glare what did that cat do to my Rin ok not my Rin but you know what I mean.

I walked cautiously to the crying figure I bent down and before I knew I was in a tight hug RIN HAD HUGED ME I couldn't help but blush she was crying into my chest thank you Suki I must like you know even though you must have hurt Rin five minutes has past and Rin is slowly stopping to cry now she looked up to me and said "I'm so sorry I got your shirt wet I have never cried that hard"

"Oh no worries it's only school uniform and by the way thanks for the hug" my blush still hasn't subsided I looked at Rin and she has a blush as well does that mean she likes me too.

I stood up and held out my hand for Rin to hold and she took it we then walked down stairs still holding hands I wonder if she realised should I tell her no this is the perfect time to ask her out go on Len I stopped at the living room and said "R-R-Rin w-w-w-woul-" just then the doorbell rang damn you who ever pressed that button from hell.

I looked at the door and there was Miss Kagamine she's a new teacher at our school everyone was going to ask Rin if Miss Kagamine was her Mum but I said she wasn't because Rin's parents died so no one did. Miss Kagamine just stood there and had a conversation with Rin I tried to listen in but they were whispering so quietly eventually Rin invited her in and Rin whispered something in Miss Kagamine's ear and with that Miss Kagamine nodded just then Suki came running in Rin led Miss Kagamine to a chair Suki who was by her side didn't wait she just landed on Miss Kagamine's lap Rin came back with three cups of tea then Rin said "Sorry Alice I wasn't really expecting company would you like anything to eat" did Rin just call Miss Kagamine Alice? Wow Rin that is really informal Miss Kagamine responded with "oh don't worry I just came to tell you something oh and before I forget Len" that instantly got me out my trance and I looked at Miss Kagamine she continued "You can call me Alice I am not at work and could you take a step outside I need to talk to Rin alone" I glared at her why couldn't I know then Rin seemed to notice my look and said "don't worry Len I will call you at any sign of trouble ...I promise" I looked at Rin and replied with "fine I'm right outside" I walked outside and waited.

Rin's pov

When Len had walked out I asked "what are you doing here Alice what do you need" Alice replied with "I came to heal your back" I stared in amazement "how did you know"

"Oh yeah Suki told me about you getting hurt and you need to learn or you will keep getting hurt"

"Fine, fine ok so how do I heal myself?"

"You don't I will make you something to heal"

"How?"

"Just watch and learn Rin" with that sentence she got up and a pair of great wings appeared she was chanting a spell then out of a mist of yellow sparkles a beautiful bottle appeared with a purple liquid Alice just said "drink"

"I don't want to I don't know what you have done with it"

"Just drink it"

"No what does it do"

"Heal you now drink it"

"No"

"YES"

"NO"  
>"YES"<br>"NO"  
>"fine then I will have to do it by force" with that she pinned me to the couch and got a drop of the liquid and made me swallow it, it tasted like heaven then with that my wound on my back healed and I said<p>

"Thank you sorry for doubting you and can you get off please"

"Oh no problem and sorry for sitting on you but you wouldn't drink it"

"It's ok so should Len come back in"

"Yeah I'm leaving and Rin watch Len with your Heart please"

"Got ya" and with that I gave a two fingered salute and Alice came to the door that Len was waiting outside of.

Alice stepped out and aid "Bye Rin Bye Len"

"No problem anytime you want to pop in just come" I replied

"Yeah and ruin a perfectly good moment" Len muttered

"What did you say Len" I asked

"Oh nothing Bye Miss Kagamine" Len said

"What did I say Len call me Alice when I am not at work" Alice said to Len

"Ok" Len said

"by then and remember keep that bottle safe ok" Alice said before she went I said No problem Alice"

And with that she left then Len asked "what bottle"

I replied with "Oh nothing how about we watch a movie and have loads of popcorn" I was feeling in a generous mood

He said "why not by the way are you ok did you get hurt when you were pushed off the roof"

I replied with "yeah I'm fine come on If I get to the D.V.D rack first I'm gonna pick a chick flick"

"You wouldn't dare" he said

"Try me" with that I ran

~the next day~

Len's pov

Well that was one of the best nights I have ever had first I won the race and I picked to watch resident evil second Rin fell asleep on my shoulder and third we seem to be closer than ever this morning when I fell out of bed Rin was at my door in a few seconds was she really that worried wow I think I'm starting to like the new Rin the one that wants to be with me all the time we got into class and when I was listening Rin would be staring at me I could hear a lot of girls say stuff like "why the hell is she staring at him like that he is mine" or "why the hell is she looking at my man I called dibs first" the truth is its flattering that all these girls like me but I only have eyes for Rin.

~at the end of the day~

I was with my friend Ted talking about music class we were there casually talking I am surprised Rin wasn't with me then I got a text and the ringtone was soul eaters opening 1 song (**a/n I can't remember what it's called ha**) I look at it and it said

To: Len

From: Rin

GET OUT OF THE SCHOOL NOW PLEASE

FROM RIN

P.S I AM SEREOUIS GET OUT NOW

Wow is Rin lying I can't tell oh well it's probably one of those chain letters so I left It and I regret doing so

Rin's pov

"What Len is in the building he can't be the shadow's are back oh no what are we going to do" I screamed at Suki

"Just text him I am sure he will come out then"

"Fine but I am still going into capture that shadow"

"Ok text him

So I did I was told I still have to capture that shadow because it might observe human and try and take over their bodies

Then when I finished with the text message I shouted I went to go under my shirt were my heart belt was disconnected the buckle and said

"MAIDEN HEART ACTIVATION"

Transformation pov

The ribbon came from Rin's hair and wrapped around her body with a pink background behind her then the buckle she had in her hands she lifted it up high in the air and the middle of the buckle spinned and let sparkles fall from it lifting to Rin's hair and feet. Rin's hair turned curly when the sparkles drift. Were Rin had bare feet there were now boots up to her knee. Rin put her hands to her face kissed her hands and then blew and millions of butterfly hearts flew around her the biggest clump of the love heart butterflies went right to the end of her short tight dress to create frills on it then a second bunch of the love heart butterflies went to the back of Rin's dress creating a gigantic bow on it with a heart on the back. The butterfly love hearts flew up Rin's arms placing gloves there with little frills on. A few small clumps of butterflies went to the top of her boots to create hearts there. One big butterfly heart went to the top of her head then a golden crown formed under it then the love heart butterfly became a full heart Then a bunch of butterflies when near her waist and created a belt. Rin was doing a final spin when a big heart came creating the top of the dress making it strapless and outlining the few curves she has Rin striked a final pose putting her hand in front of one eye making it into a peace sine while the other hand was on her hip and with that she gave a wink and a heart flew from where the eye she just winked from her hair flowing in an imaginary breeze.

End transformation

Len's pov

Oh dear god there was another monster it looked like some kind of rabbit but with sharp teeth and was massive in size with spiky hair dear god I was worried about Ted he was just standing there in disbelief I ran in front of him to protect him and the Monster took a swipe at me and I landed on the floor the monster was stepping closer to Ted I got back up swiftly and tried to hurt the monster but a familiar curly blonde haired short dresses Maiden stepped in front of me she says

"I am Maiden Heart and leave the future King and his friend alone or you will suffer the consequences" the monster just growled and said "Do what you like Barbie but these are my dinners"

"Well fine if that is your choice I must eliminate you" with that Maiden Heart jumped In front of the monster and pushed it away from Ted she picked him up and put him near the side of the room and said "don't worry are you ok"

Ted replied with "yes I am OH MY GOSH QUICK MAIDEN HEART LEN"

"Got ya" with that she did a back flip back to me and said

"HEART WAND ACTIVATION"

With that she took of her belt buckle moved her hand down the buckle and a stick appeared it now looks like a wand

Maiden Heart said "please forgive me for what I am about to do I am truly sorry"

Maiden Heart then twirled the wand round and said "HEART BLAST" with that there was a pink light then when the light disappeared there was a small rabbit about to fall and she quickly grabbed it she Kissed the rabbit on the head and said sorry until the Rabbit jumped out of her hands and landed in mine then she turned to the thing known as `the shadow' she took the heart of the top of her crown and shouted "HEART CAGE" the love heart flew to the shadow and encaged it then the white cat came and put its tail in the shape of a heart Maiden Heart chucked the heart cage into the centre of the tail were there was a flash of light and then the butterfly heart flew back to the top of Maiden Hearts crown after she took a breath she ran up to Ted and asked

"Are you ok"

"Yeah you are a strong girl" he replied

"Well why did you think I wouldn't be strong girls can be strong too"

"I know don't hurt me"

"Why would I do that?"

With that Ted got up and walked to the door and said

"Because you kick major butt"

Maiden Heart just laugh and walked to me she said

"Are you ok Prince?"

"Yes I am fine and call me Len"

"Yes of cause and you are becoming a real liability"

"Hey you're the one who wants to keep saving me"

"True but that's only because of you being the paper moon prince"

"Ok –sigh-"

"What's wrong with you no twenty questions?"

"No it's just my friend she seems a bit off I saw her crying and then she was laughing it's so weird"

"well one bit of advice in a heart there are so many emotions and sometimes the best thing to do is to mix the emotions, laughing and crying is a way to step back from realisation or stress so don't worry believe me your friend Rin is fine"

"How did you know I was talking about her?"

"I know these things and anyway have you guessed who I am yet"

"No"

"Then there's something you can do"

"Why?"

"Because I am so close to you and you don't know who I am anyway got to go bye"

Then Maiden Heart just ran out of the room leaving me thinking who she was, was she um

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Teto? Or Gumi? Or even Meiko?

**Davison: so that's the end of this chapter and guess what a few days ago I ordered a sailor moon poster and it's been confirmed I will get it so I am a proud owner of a sailor moon poster I just haven't received it yet ha I re-fell in love with soul eater I don't know why I just started re-watching it sorry for my really short chapter last time but I tried to make up for it in this chapter  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Mostly cloudy

**Davison: Hi guys back for another chapter I don't care if this isn't a popular fanfic I just enjoy writing it and for the few people who come and read **

**Alice: Hi guys wow I'm so sorry that I haven't gotten to help Davison review**

**Davison: I had it under control**

**Alice: what was that do you want me to break their hearts with another story-smirk-**

**Davison: I swear in a minute I will turn into Maiden Heart and blast you into the next millennium **

**Alice: course whatever you know what time it is now disclaimer time**

**DISCLAIMER: we do not own VOCALOID**

Maiden Heart the defender of earth

Chapter 5: mostly cloudy

Evil pov

"Mistress I'm so sorry that the shadows keep getting destroyed It was a pesky little brat" a man with green hair said

"STOP failing I NEED that heart if I don't then you will die I GURANTEE" said a women with red hair it was down not that long she wore a long black dress she sat on a massive gold thrown

"Yes Mistress I will never fail I will go with the shadow this time to make sure it works"

"Good now get out of my sight"

With that the man with green hair walked out and left the girl alone she said

"I will have his heart I need his heart"

~minutes later with the green haired dude~

I have one shadow with me pick the right animal and that little brat Maiden Heart will die he thought the as he was walking something caught round the man's leg the man looked down and saw a snake wrapped round his leg then he said "perfect a little brat like Maiden Heart won't be able to defeat a snake and I will be there so I can take the pure heart I will not let down my Mistress"

With that he got the shadow from his pocket picked up the snake and put the shadow in the snake the snake was wriggling because it was hurting the animal but when the shadow was in it was slowly growing and then the man attached a rope to the snake monster and walked off with a smirk on his face

Rin's pov

"Wow a hard day of work huh Gumi what did you think" I said we were walking down an alleyway to get to the mall it was the fastest way we knew

"Yeah I'm glad that we got out of school I thought it was going to last forever" said Gumi

"If it did I would scream if school lasted for ever" I walk forward Gumi stops and say's

"Yeah I would as well no what are you aaaaaahhhhhhhhh" Gumi shouted I turned around and saw that some men had pinned Gumi to the wall and the rest of them were coming to me

"Oh it is on come on bring it" I shouted I wish they knew who I was and that I could damage them just like glass

"get the feisty one over there I will take care of this cutie" the man was about to kiss her but she screamed and a green light came from Gumi's chest were her heart the shape was like a green cloud the men were instantly blown back to the wall. I looked at Gumi in amazement no way she can't be a Maiden I run up to Gumi and give her a hug then I whisper in her ear "how long have you had that power"

"It just happened today I was falling down the stair and I screamed and one second I was in midair then the next I was on the floor on my feet Rin it was like what happened to you but mine is green" Gumi says

"Gumi I know what has happened to you and you need to brace yourself you know how Len and Ted have been talking about that Maiden Heart chick well really there isn't just one there is a team"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I am Maiden Heart"

"No you're not you can't be then that means me I'm a Maiden"

"Yes you are" another voice came then a cat with a heart on its chest Suki. Suki walked up to Gumi and went right in front of her and said

"Hello dear"

"OH MY GOSH YOU'RE CAT CAN TALK OH MY GOD"

"Yes I can talk and you dear are Maiden cloud you are one of the Maidens you are here to protect the future King of the paper moon star"

"That king is Len by the way" I add

"I DONT WANT TO HAVE THESE POWERS I DONT WANT TO SAVE LEN I WANT TO BE NORMAL WHY ME THERE ARE MILLIONS OF OTHER GIRLS?" Then after Gumi shouted that she ran from the alleyway I ran after her but lost her after a while the one good thing that happened was that I was near my house thank god for that I was tied

I got to the door unlocked it and flung myself on the couch I was so tied I feel so sorry for Gumi she doesn't know that this is our future we will save Len in the future I never wanted these powers but I have them too if only it wasn't Gumi if we fight in battles she might get hurt because of my stupidity I was taken out of that thought when Len decided to walk in he said

"Hey lazy where have you been you don't look happy?" Len said

"Yeah I know is nothing it doesn't matter thanks for caring though well noted" I reply

"I know you don't want to talk about it but I'm your best friend you can trust me"

"I know and I'm truly happy I guess I can tell you well me and Gumi were walking down this alleyway to get to the mall then Gumi got attacked I tried to defend her and then Maiden Heart came to help us" He looked at me in disbelief ah a lie I hate to lie but it is necessary.

"What did she say? What did she do? Did she hurt you or them? Are you ok? Is Gumi ok?"

"Ok, ok well the first thing is she didn't say anything secondly she kicked there asses she hurt them and I am ok but I don't know about Gumi she ran away" now that last part was true I hope she is ok.

"Well I'm sure she is ok aren't you going to go to the police"

"Nope I'm fine"

"Are you sure"

"Yeah I'm sure anyway are you cooking or is it me who is cooking"

"Well since you were out I made food if I didn't I would have starved to death waiting for you"

"What did you make?"

"Oh I just warmed up a pizza for us to have"

"YEAH MY FAVE" **(a/n mine too if you go on my profile you will see that I put my fave food down as pizza s that's why I made it Rin's favourite) **

~after dinner~

It was pretty late so I decided to hit the hay and go to bed it was like 10pm I need sleep to defend the earth

~at about 3am~

I heard a band I instantly got I ran to Len's room he was asleep so who was it I grabbed my heart belt buckle better safe than sorry am I right. The noise came from down stairs I ran down stairs the noise was coming from the kitchen I ran in to the kitchen and there was a bird how did a bird get in here I went up to the bird that was flying round hopelessly. I ran round trying to catch it the bird finally stopped only because it flew into a window I picked up the bird and scanned it the bird had a cloud on its chest then to my surprise the bird spoke and said "Hello you must be The pap-" before the bird could finish Suki jumped on the bird and covered its beak then Suki whispered something to it but I couldn't hear her she got off the bird then the bird flew to my shoulder and rested there and said "you must be Maiden Heart I'm looking for Maiden Cloud have you seen her"

"I have but she doesn't want to accept her powers" I said

"Well that's a real problem isn't it?"

"Yeah well since your here would you like to stay for the night" I suggest

"Ok but can we find my Mistress in the morning"

"Of course I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Well let's get to bed come on Rin" Suki said

"m'kay" I replied after I said that Suki followed me up stairs like usual she landed on my bed the little bird followed and went to a pile of clothes in the corner of my room and made a nest I was just about to get into bed when I tripped over something I looked down and there it was my once prize possession my violin I loved to play it all the time a violin is a beautiful piece of work it can make: sad songs, happy songs, angry songs and even joyful songs then I realised that the violin is like a heart it produces different feelings is that why I picked that instrument was it something I knew all along me being Maiden Heart I wonder I picked up the violin and picked up the bow and ran it across one of the strings making a beautiful sound that I really got to hear and then I ended up playing Meltdown on the violin I love how it felt to make a beautiful song the way it filled the air the joy that came from it was amazing I didn't want to stop playing I got up and started moving gracefully while playing. Suki was looking at me in amazement the bird was just listening in pure love of the song I think the bird wanted to sing but it didn't want to ruin the song I was playing. Of course every good thing comes to an end mine did when Len decide to stay at the other side my door and then fall because he was leaning on the door so hard he fell and I was in front of the door so he fell on top of me I was too busy feeling sorry for my violin to care.

I looked up and Len had a blush and I said "can you get off your heavy I have to go check if my violins ok" he got off of me with no hesitation as soon as he got up I looked for my violin It was on the floor thank the lord it wasn't damaged I was hugging my violin then Len spoke "sorry I didn't mean to it just happened and by the way your playing was beautiful" I looked to him he had a blush I stood up and said "It's ok I don't mind it was an accident and thank you I try my best to impress"

"Are you like going to go to bed it is like 03:30am"

"Yeah sorry if I woke you up its just I don't play the violin that much anymore"

"Don't worry it was a beautiful awakening with a beautiful melody and why not just make more time like in the morning get up 10 minutes earlier to play and stuff and by the way the ballet people called and they wanted to know if you could be the lead in the ballet"

"Ok I will try that and what is the ballet"

"The ballet is something like the prince and the raven"

"Oh sounds good if they call could you tell them I will have to think about it"

"M'kay see ya in the morning"

"Okay do you mean later because it is already the morning"

"okay smarty pants see ya later Rin" he said with a smile it made my heart skip a beat wow wait no Rin you can't like him no bad Len has to like the princess don't get swept off your feet he doesn't even like you I bet and when we do find the princess I don't want to fight with her do I.

"Okay" I gave him a small kind smile and went to bed then Suki snuggled up to me and everything is normal till tomorrow that is.

~the next day in class~

I keep staring at Gumi I hope she is okay she seems broken I don't want her to have that feeling she is one of my best friends she can't be this way then Len came in and sat next to me like normal he noticed me staring at Gumi and said

"What you staring at Gumi for?"

"She is broken her heart is broken her world is broken" that's what came from my lips Len looked at me in shock and said

"Why would you say something so deep about Gumi?"

"Because she isn't acting normal am I the only one who can see it if so does that make me strange?"

"Well to me she has been more quiet and being weird is your personality" He laughed I just sat there "that's all you take me for a weird fool" I muttered I don't think he heard me good.

Then a crash was heard on the window next to me and a familiar bird was slowly sliding down the window I got up and Len jumped at my sudden action he was near the window so I got on the table and crawled to the window I got the bird in and everyone was staring at me I jumped of the table and clutched the bird in some kind of hug everyone staring including Gumi she must have saw the cloud on the bird because she ran out the room. I ran after her the bird still in my hands then I heard Len shout my name but who cares I want to make Gumi feel better I ran after her I have no Idea where she went so I stopped I was outside there were two buildings to our school the core building is where we learn English, math, science, P.E and I.C.T.

I heard a scream so I ran to the corner from where it came from there Len was about to be killed by a freaking snake monster ok the only thing I could do was transform I let go of the bird I tell the bird to find Gumi the bird sets of and I say " MAIDEN HEART ACTIVATION"

Transformation pov

The ribbon came from Rin's hair and wrapped around her body with a pink background behind her then the buckle she had in her hands she lifted it up high in the air and the middle of the buckle spinned and let sparkles fall from it lifting to Rin's hair and feet. Rin's hair turned curly when the sparkles drift. Were Rin had bare feet there were now boots up to her knee. Rin put her hands to her face kissed her hands and then blew and millions of butterfly hearts flew around her the biggest clump of the love heart butterflies went right to the end of her short tight dress to create frills on it then a second bunch of the love heart butterflies went to the back of Rin's dress creating a gigantic bow on it with a heart on the back. The butterfly love hearts flew up Rin's arms placing gloves there with little frills on. A few small clumps of butterflies went to the top of her boots to create hearts there. One big butterfly heart went to the top of her head then a golden crown formed under it then the love heart butterfly became a full heart Then a bunch of butterflies when near her waist and created a belt. Rin was doing a final spin when a big heart came creating the top of the dress making it strapless and outlining the few curves she has Rin striked a final pose putting her hand in front of one eye making it into a peace sine while the other hand was on her hip and with that she gave a wink and a heart flew from where the eye she just winked from her hair flowing in an imaginary breeze.

End transformation

I ran and did a front flip so the attack landed on me and not him that plan worked well I was pinned to the gates because of a giant tail that had pinned me there. Then I heard a voice and it said "stupid little brat now your trapped and you can't save the prince ha now let's take that pure heart of his"

I screamed "NOOO you can't he has to live leave him alone don't agggggggghhhhhhh-" I was about to finish but a lightning came from the tail and shocked me I know now I am going to die I don't want to die I want to keep running, dancing, singing and living my scream could brake anyone's heart I looked over to Len who was caught in some kind of vine he was shouting and crying Maiden Heart the I managed to get out "don't cry for me I –I-I" before I could finish a green laser made a blast for the snake it was Gumi in her Maiden cloud form she looked beautiful a short white dress like mine with green frills she had green boots and gloves she had some cloud clips in her hair her hair was in two ponytails with cloud shapes on the bobbles and she had a bow at the top of her sleeveless dress a small bow green with a cloud on it.

"Don't you dear hurt my leader and the future King" Maiden cloud shouted

"Who are you suppose to be?" said the unknown voice

"I am Maiden cloud and I am the keeper of the sky I shall protect everyone in this world who is pure and the Maiden you were just shocking is about to kick your butt a roundabout now"

And as she was speaking I hit the unknown person in the face when Maiden cloud said "now" it must have hurt because the unknown person landed to the floor with a bang. Me and Maiden cloud went to the unknown person well the is known because it's a he we were leaning over him to see what damage I did then his eyes opened and he grabbed me by the throat damn this guy is tough dear god help me. Maiden cloud managed to give him a hit in the face that made him stumble and let go of me then of course the fucking snake thing had to get up and try and kill us we both decided to jump in the air when we were in mid air I said "you get the crazy green haired dude I will take on the monster" she nodded in response to my order she went for the green haired dude and I went for the snake thing it was about to spring but I jumped out the way I looked to see how Maiden cloud was doing she was walking away from the green haired dude who was on the floor then he got up he got out a sword and was about to kill Maiden Cloud I couldn't let that happen so I ran and pushed Maiden Cloud out the way I could hear Len scream no and then there was a sharp stabbing pain in my stomach I look down and I see a sword in my stomach I saw Gumi running to me she pushed him away and I fell to the ground she ran to me she said "hold on Maiden Heart its gonna be fine someone will come look at me look I'm here for you don't go" she cried I lifted my hand to her face and wiped a tear away and said "don't worry about me I'm not important now go kick that fucking bastards ass before I do"

"I can't just leave you alone please let me stay with you until help comes"

"Silly give me this" I pulled out the purple liquid from my pocket

"what do I do just put it in your mouth and let you swallow" I nodded and she opened the bottle she poured some in my mouth and I swallowed I never felt more powerful my body lifted up in pink smoke and I opened my eyes "oh you fucking bastard you're gonna pay for the crimes you committed" I said after I said that though the man said "hell no I want to live see ya snake take care of this mess" with that a hole came above him and sucked him in I shouted "damn it that bastard"

Of course the snake had to strike for me but I dodged out the way then Maiden Cloud said

"Maiden Heart do your thing"

"Alright HEART WAND"

After I said that I got my belt buckle and lifted up and ran my hand down do reveal a small pole to make it look like a wand and I said "I'm not sorry this time you almost killed me I'm not sorry but I will regret it" I lifted the wand up and shouted "HEART BLAST" after I said that a pink dust flew everywhere then when it disappeared a snake was falling I quickly took hold of it and then let it down gently then I ran to Len and freed him from the vines when I did he gave me a hug I was surprised at first then I hugged him back he was crying and telling me not to sacrifice myself I would say I wouldn't he stopped crying and looked at me I bent down and kissed his forehead and said "I promise to only sacrifice myself for you" He looked at me and said "I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for me I bet you have a happy life as a normal girl" then I thought and I said "you're right my life being normal is excellent but when I save you from those monsters I get to see you every day you get brighter and brighter and happier that's how I want your heart to stay so I will protect you"

I got up and walked to Maiden cloud but before we both when away I asked Len "did you work out who I am" and then he said "I have an idea" I was interested what would he answer "who am I then"

"Are you my mum?"

"She wishes come on how could your mum being a pop star possibly have the time to do this"

"Are you Gumi" Maiden Cloud looked at me and I said "nope I'm not Gumi"

"Oh are you Meiko"

"Nope"

"Are you Neru?"

"Hmm close but way off"

"I don't have anyone else at the moment to think of"

"We'll keep trying we will be off by the way Rin ran for Gumi and now they're both out the school but don't worry we will look after them" I replied

"Okay take care of them"

"Don't worry I will" after Len had gone to class Gumi said (we changed to our normal selves)

"I decided why run from destiny you only get one chance to live so make it worthwhile" I turned to her and said "your right why run from the future we have to embrace it not hurt it"

"Wow Rin I didn't know you were so deep"

"Well I became more deep when I was Maiden Heart but I feel like I'm missing something that I wanted to lock away because I am so scared to face it but I don't know what that is"

"Well you just need to keep digging deeper and if you need a hand digging I will be here"

"Thank you Gumi by the way you have a pet now"

"Oh I do what is it?"

"It's that bird that I saved"

"Hey how come I get a clumsy bird and you get an awesome talking cat?"

"Your bird can talk and really there not pets there guardians"

"I have a talking bird awesome what's its name"

"You know ...I don't Know"

Then a bird flew into the back of Gumi's head then it flew to Gumi's shoulder and said "Hello you must be mistress Gumi I am you're guardian but were more like pets because we don't do much but try and help you"

Gumi looked at the bird and said "YAY~ I HAVE A TALKING ANIMAL WHATS YOUR NAME?"

Then the bird said "my name is Kumo"

Then Kumo and Gumi were talking to each other I was left alone great just great then Suki came and said "Hey lonely you're a real BAKA you know that the reason is because Len is the only one you should be saving"

"Well it is tuff now I did so the birds name is Kumo" after I said that a green spark came from the part that my heart then I shouted "what was that?" Suki came and said "well that spark means a gem has been added to your crown" then I said "but why?" Suki replied with "wait until the future to find out" then me and Suki walked home I looked at the sky and said "mostly cloudy"

**Davison: sorry for that crap of a chapter It is longer than my others chapter because I won't be writing for five days because I will be in France on a trip so I hope you enjoy it yay France tomorrow U.U oh yes can't wait by the way here is an anime list I think you people should look up is you haven't already**

**Ok number 1: Rumbling heart the reason because the series only has 13 episodes and it has a cool story**

**Number 2: Full moon cause it has a rabbit and a cat and also has a girl searching for dreams**

**Numder3: Ojamajo Doremi come on it's about cute witches**

**And that's my anime list for now remember to read and review till next time bye**

**Alice: bye**


	6. Chapter 6 Trust me

**Davison: Hi I'm bored cause it has been raining nonstop so here's a chapter It's not very long cause I'm so tired but I felt like a douche bag for not writing so here like I said I am bored and tired so there's probably going to be lot's of mistakes so sorry**

**Disclaimer: I Do NoT OwN VoCaLoID **

Maiden Heart the defender of earth

Chapter 6: 'trust me'

Evil POV

"You failed why I must have his heart do you want me to KILL you because you know I will kill you if it comes to it" A women on a thrown with red hair said

"Yes Mistress I know I will not fail this time I will go under cover and find out who Maiden Heart and her little friend is" a guy with green hair said

"FINE do as you please just get me that heart you know every moment that I don't have his heart mine brakes"

"I realised this Mistress I will not fail"

"YOU BETTER NOT"

~outside near some kind of pond~

"I have to kill Maiden Heart I almost did but she had something what was it whatever it was it was strong she literally had glowing eyes" A green haired guy said to no one in particular

"QUACK" the green haired guy looked down at the duck and said "hello ducky can you understand me"

"Quack (yes I can)" the duck said while nodding it's head the green haired guy was taken back and then he thought 'yes I can have a side kick that can help me if this duck can understand then maybe this duck will obey me' after he said that he picked up the duck and got a bag from his pocket and then chanted "I call upon the ruler of worlds give me the power of transformations give the power to me I will treat it well" then the bag started to glow the green haired guy tipped the bag over the duck

~rare transformation ducky~

The duck flew in the air with a flash of dark purple. The ducks legs grew into long white legs. The wings of the duck turned into arms long and slender then hand's formed with purple nail varnish on the ducks nails. The body of the bird evolved into a slender body with an hour glass then the feathers on the bird flew from the body to make a dress the once white feathers were now dyed a purple in to a short dress that had fine thin feathers for straps then the rest of the dress came it looked like a ballerinas dress but purple with feathers then more feathers transferred to the top of the bird/humans head and came to create what looked like short purple fluffy hair almost like feather the hair was purple. The bird/human still had wings but they were on the back so they looked like small angel wings the bird/human face was now with a porcelain nose so perfect and her lips were a beautiful shade of pink. Then as she faced upwards she opened her eyes they were a beautiful purple so stunning.

~ end rare transformation~

"Thank you master my name is Kurai tori (dark bird) and I am forever in your debt for turning me into a human" a beautiful angelic voice said

The green haired guy smiled and said "nice to meet you properly Kurai tori my name is ... Shi (death) and I am your leader you will respect me now what can you do"

"Master I mean Shi I can change the weather to our advantage I can make it rain"

"Like really heavy rain?"

"Yes Shi"

"This could be a great opportunity for us now go fetch me a swan"

"But why Shi?"

"Because we will still need a monster now fetch me one Kurai tori"

"yes Shi" a few minutes later Kurai tori came back with a swan in her hands it looked hurt at her and she said to the swan "gomen but I told you and my friends I would become a human no matter what and if having to give your life for mine means I can be a human so be it" Kurai tori started to cry "gomen, gomen, gomen –sniffle- I d-d-d-didn't want to hurt anyone I used to love but I will if it means me having my dream" Kurai tori looked at the swan and saw a tear shed from one of its stunning black eye then the swan just said "quack"(a/n I don't know what noise's swans make so yeah) "thank you I know this is hard" Kurai tori said with a weak smile she ran to Shi and gave him the swan then Shi got from his pocket a shadow he lay the swan on the floor the swan just lays there with a glassy look in its eye and waits for what will happen next Shi shouts "go shadow take this bird so you can become one" Shi lets the shadow go. The shadow engulfs the poor swan with evil then the swans feathers turn black and the swans size is increasing then the swan is no swan no more it is a monster then Shi shouts "The Evil is coming Maiden Heart" Kurai tori was just upset and fell into tears seeing one of her friends in her past life being tainted by darkness and becoming a monster then as Kurai tori was crying rain began to fall the harder she cried the more the rain came down.

Rin's POV

I just sat there staring out the window from my desk like an idiot the rain won't subside well if you look on the bright side I guess it's easier to look after Len I was then taken out of my thoughts by a cat jumping in front of me.

"Rin, what are you thinking about?"Suki asked

"Oh nothing but there is this one dream" I replied

Yes the dream I keep having its about the paper moon star and I am with a little girl and a man that looks so familiar we look like a family I want to know what this dream means I just want to know

"What was the dream about?"

"Oh nothing just some people who look like a family"

"Do you remember anything from your past yet?"

"No can't you just tell me"

"I'm not obliged to do that the words given to me by Miss Alice"

"The nice lady"

"Yes the nice lady, why do you call her that when you know Alice is her name?"

"well that's what I-arggggggggghhhh" there was a massive pain in my head and I dropped from the table to the floor it hurt my mind then words came in my head "hello this is the queen of the paper moon star you know who you are you do, now face it like a women and overcome you're fear of the truth" then I screamed " I DON'T WANT TO I'M SO SCARED I'M NOT SCARED I'M TERRIFIED" then the voice said "remember these words 'trust me'"

I opened my eyes and there was Suki in front of me she said "what did you scream that for I thought you weren't afraid of anything"

"I now I said but one thing in my life that scares me the most was in my dream"

"What might that be?"

My voice went really quiet and I said "the future"

Then Suki came to me and snuggled up to me and said "I've seen you're future and it is nothing to be afraid of believe me no in fact trust me"

I nodded wait did she just say 'trust me' the voice she, wait, what? Forget it it's a fraises' that everyone uses every day. I get up from the spot I landed on I walk down the stairs to find Len just about to run up to get me and he asked me in a panicked voice "are you ok I heard you scream?"

I reply with "I'm fine there's nothing I'm going to go get us some more food we ran out"

"But it's raining outside"

"I will be ok I promise I will take an umbrella"

"Promise me Rin you won't get a fever"

"I can't promise but I will try"

"Trust me when I say this if you get ill I will be there so try not to because then I have to stay of school to look after you"

I nod and go to get my umbrella and mutter "trust me" Len walks behind me and says "what about trust" I look round quickly and say "oh nothing and by the way" I held out my arms and gave him a hug I carried on with" thank you for wanting to look after me" then I let go and Len had a blush and a smile on his face I bent up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before I went and said "trust me about the thank you" and then with that I ran to the door.

~time skip on the way back from shopping~

I was walking down the watered roads the water from the sky would not stop it was like someone was crying who was it I wonder if it is tears I feel sorry for the person crying them. Then as usual are small green bird flew into the back of my head and from behind I heard someone shout "sorry" I knew who that person was yes Gumi and her little bird Kumo (a/n all these names I'm making up are confusing) the bird then flew to my shoulder and nuzzled my neck I then got my finger and stroked the top of Kumo's head then eventually Gumi caught up to me and gave me a big hug and then said

"So the rain won't stop falling"

"I kind of already knew that"

"Touché"

"Sorry I don't mean to be it's just the rain keeps on falling like someone's crying don't you think"

"No I don't it's just rain"

"I guess so" I said with a letdown voice I know someone is crying but what for, Gumi saw my face and said

"Trust me no one's crying" oh no not you to Gumi she said the word 'trust me'

Then I muttered "trust me" Gumi heard and said "yes you can trust me"

Then Kumo said "mistress Rin you seem a bit off today are you ok" I did feel a bit dizzy but I will survive

"I'm ok Kumo I have to get back home now see ya"

~mean while at the Kagamine residence~

(Special POV) Suki's POV

I was waiting for Rin to come back from shopping I'm worried about her is she ok she seems really off I then decide I would confront her when she gets home.

I ran to master Lens lap and sat there I have a lot of respect for him I don't know why it should be Rin I respect more maybe when she finds out that she is the paper moon princess I will respect her more.

Master Len only just realised I was on his lap and he stroked my head I purred then he said to me

"Suki you know I have a secret to tell you" like he thinks I can understand which I can but he doesn't know that I just patted my paws on him for approval of his statement

He carried on with "Rin kissed me on the cheek do you think she loves me" my eyes widened does she remember that he is her husband in the future I then again looked to his face and I made a nod he gasped and said "you can actually understand me" I didn't realized I nodded oh well should I blow our secret since he let out his I choose yes "yes I can understand you" I said Len's eyes widened I have to remember that face and he stuttered out "y-y-y-you c-c-c-can t-t-talk" then I said "yes I can talk, do you want to know who Maiden Heart is?" he looked at me he was very pale and stuttered "I-I-I-I w-w-w-would l-l-like t-t-to k-know"

"Well Maiden heart is-" then as I was just about to say that Gumi burst through the door and shouted "SUKI RIN FAINTED" I looked at Len who was wide eyed from the shock of me talking and the news of Rin fainting. I ran out the room to Rin's aid maybe I do care about her more than I'm letting on. I saw Rin on the floor she just looked so weak she was on the ground she was pale and clearly has a fever the rain was just dropping to her body the umbrella she had was now discarded on the floor I walked closer to her she looked like she was dying from behind me I saw Len running and then when he saw Rin's body he ran so fast he must really love her. Len ran to Rin's side he kneeled down and put Rin's head on his lap then Rin opened her eyes they were clouded and grey she looked up to Len and weakly put her hand to his face he bent down he had tears in his eyes Rin went to Len's ear and whispered something in his ear that made him blush and cry and grasp her closer and then from the sky came a purple flash I look up and there he was the man that almost killed Rin/Maiden Heart the other day but he was with a girl that had purple hair she looked beautiful but she had tears in her eyes the rain subsided slightly when she entered with him then he said

"I am Shi and I will destroy Maiden Heart" Shi then looked to his side and gestured for the girl with purple hair to speak

"I am Kurai tori and I am here to help Shi and we will destroy you" as I looked at the girl I then said

"Oh no were doomed"

**Davison: cliff-hanger oh what will happen? What did Rin say? So yes sorry for not writing in so long I have had France, awards and Harry Potter yes I watched it and it was awesome! Please read and review I hope you enjoyed the chapter **


	7. Chapter 7 truthful words

**Davison: Hi am back to finish the cliff hanger by the way soon Suki's pov won't be special anymore but anyway we kind of find out who the next Maiden is (KIND OF) I went to a sleep over I'm so tired but still I wanted to write because there's barely any fanfics on Sundays so yeah it won't be very long but I'll try my best so I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN VOCALOID **

Maiden Heart defender of earth: truthful words

Suki's POV

I looked at everyone Rin was in no fit state to fight these people oh no Gumi was still in shock I assume she was petrified of what will happen her powers haven't fully developed so Gumi can't do everything. We had one bit of hope the girl named Kurai tori didn't seem like she wanted to fight so I suppose we may not be totally doomed. Gumi ran away to the side no doubt to transform into Maiden Cloud.

"Hey you baddies we don't respect you so get the hell out of here" said Maiden Cloud

"You in what army" Shi replied

"Oh shut up I'm just as strong as you"

"Ha your nothing without Maiden Heart" Shi was kind of right Maiden Cloud wouldn't be able to fight forever without Maiden Heart

I looked to Rin she needs to get up and fight she was ok this morning and the rain couldn't have given her a fever that fast. Rin opened her eyes they looked grey she looked to Gumi

I looked at Gumi she was getting her Cloud beam ready Shi was about to fight her. Gumi didn't have time to fight with her beam she was blasted back to fast and him the concrete hard she was knocked out yay we are doomed. I ran to Gumi and stud in front of her Shi just laughed and said

"A kitten is going to Kill me ha yeah right move"

"NO" I screamed out

"my a little kitty can speak you must belong to Maiden Heart were is she"

"Non of your business ugly"

"Oh that's it" he was too fast and grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and threw me across the street he was about to hit me I was in so much pain it hurt

Then Rin said "DONT hurt her"

Shi looked to Rin and walked to her and said "what is a little girl like you going to do to me you look sick" Len then stud up and walked to Shi and shouted "Don't talk to her like that" Shi just lifted his arm up and hit him away.

Shi kept walking to Rin I could see the flame burning in Rin's eyes she was angry there was a flash of Pink light and Shi was knocked back I couldn't help but smile I looked at Len he was utterly shocked in the air was Rin her clothes flashed into a long dress she opened her eyes they were pure pink her hair grew as long as the long dress she then said "I gain power from the people I love and you seem to have hurt them now I must hurt you" Shi was just frozen Rin then said "Love sword form" then a sword with a love heart with wings on the hilt of the sword it was big with one swing of the sword Shi was slashed in half and then turned into pink dust then the sword vanished Rin just said "heart repair" after she said that her new form vanished she landed on the floor hard and all the bruises on my body are repaired and everyone else's cuts and bruises are heeled we all ran to Rin she opened her eyes they regained their beautiful blue once more she then said

"Len I love you"

"I know you told me already" he said

"I know but I can't love you"

"Why? I love you"

"Thanks for excepting my love but you're not mine"

"But why?, I love you so why not?"

"I know but I'm Maiden Heart and you're the paper moon star prince you can't be in love with me you have to be in love with the paper moon star princess"

"Please I love you and I might not love her so please for now we can love each other"

"That's true but if I get in a fight with her I'm gonna kill you"

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

With the last words they started to laugh their heads off and I looked to Maiden Cloud who had tears in her eyes and said

"They just look so cute together"

"Yes they do don't they" me and Kumo replied in unison

We looked at the girl Kurai tori she looked confused looking at every part of her body the bird creature was still there so I had to break up the cute little moment and say

"Rin change now the monsters their" Rin stud up and grabbed her heart belt buckle and said "MAIDEN HEART ACTIVATION"

Transformation pov

The ribbon came from Rin's hair and wrapped around her body with a pink background behind her then the buckle she had in her hands she lifted it up high in the air and the middle of the buckle spinned and let sparkles fall from it lifting to Rin's hair and feet. Rin's hair turned curly when the sparkles drift. Were Rin had bare feet there were now boots up to her knee. Rin put her hands to her face kissed her hands and then blew and millions of butterfly hearts flew around her the biggest clump of the love heart butterflies went right to the end of her short tight dress to create frills on it then a second bunch of the love heart butterflies went to the back of Rin's dress creating a gigantic bow on it with a heart on the back. The butterfly love hearts flew up Rin's arms placing gloves there with little frills on. A few small clumps of butterflies went to the top of her boots to create hearts there. One big butterfly heart went to the top of her head then a golden crown formed under it then the love heart butterfly became a full heart Then a bunch of butterflies when near her waist and created a belt. Rin was doing a final spin when a big heart came creating the top of the dress making it strapless and outlining the few curves she has Rin striked a final pose putting her hand in front of one eye making it into a peace sine while the other hand was on her hip and with that she gave a wink and a heart flew from where the eye she just winked from her hair flowing in an imaginary breeze.

End transformation

I heard Len say "wow" Maiden Heart looked to Maiden Cloud and said "let's do this thing"

Maiden Cloud said "Cloud beam" and blasted the bird monster went backwards and hit the floor and then Maiden Heart said "I'm sorry little bird I didn't want to hurt you but I have to"

Then Maiden Heart flew in the air she got her Heart belt buckle and said "Heart Wand" she took her hand and moved it down the heart buckle to create a wand she then said "HEART BLAST" a pink heart beam flew to the bird thing and with a pink flash there was a swan and a shadow. Maiden Cloud caught the swan and Maiden Heart took the heart from her crown and said "HEART CAGE" then with that it caged the shadow I knew it was my queue to turn my tail into a heart shape Maiden Heart threw the heart cage into the middle of my tail and a pink flash it as gone I let my tail fall into its original shape both Maidens looked up to Kurai tori then Maiden Heart said "are you friend or foe?, because you have so much regret in your eyes" Kurai tori looked at them and said "I am a duck I'm suppose to turn back to normal" Maiden Heart ran to Kurai tori and gave her a hug and said

"Sometimes faith can be nice" Kurai tori seemed to be taken back but hugged her back and said

"Can you help me I have a snowflake were my heart is"

"My so you do you know what you are you're a Maiden"

"I don't want to be though"

"I know none of us wanted to be like this but we have too"

"Well I'm not" then Kurai tori pushed Maiden Heart away from her and she ran away

Maiden Heart stud there and watched as Kurai tori ran away with graceful jumps she and Maiden Cloud faced us and clapped their hands and with green and pink flashes they were wearing their original outfits.

Rin then walked to Len and said "these are my truthful words I am Maiden Heart and even though I had to keep this from you I still love you no matter what" Len then grasped Rin by the hip and locked his lips to hers they stayed like that for a few seconds and everyone who witnessed it was blushing Len then said "no matter what you are or what I am I will love you no matter what" they when into a hug as the sunset was coming in a truly beautiful sight we all smiled I hope they can fing out who they are soon.

**Davison: sorry I suck at romance I can't make a romantic scene out of anything I hope you enjoyed it though no matter what by the way Walkers crisps are the best I was about to give up on writing this chapter and there they were the food that was sent from the heavens to save this chapter anyway I AM NOW A PROUD OWNER OF A SAILOR MOON POSTER AHHHHHH IT FINALLY CAME I'M SO HAPPY! **


	8. Chapter 8 paws of a feather

**Davison: I AM SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT HERE IT IS –bows really low- NOT LONG BECAUSE I'M ILL BUT I LOVE YOU PEOPLE SOOOO MUCH**

**Alice: Davison has gone mad because she has had lots of problems wrong with her so yeah that's why I'm not calling her this chapter**

**Davison: ANYWAY ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER **

**WE DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT! Oh but we do own the plot kind of **

Maiden Heart the defender of earth: New arrival and paws of a feather

Len's POV

OMG I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY IN MY LIFE DEAR GOD THANK YOU MUCH YOU FINALLY LET ME GET THE GIRL I WANT. Wait a minute dear god my girlfriend is a soldier to defend me OMG that is wow and she looks so good in her warrior outfit ok not the time for pervert thoughts no time is ever the time for pervert thoughts. Sorry my mind has been going a mile a minute anyway at the moment Suki is explaining why Rin fainted she said something along the lines of "the reason you fainted was because when Maiden's are revealed in a close space of time it is hard for your mind to take it even though you don't know who they are"

"So what you're saying is if another Maiden comes right now were screwed" Rin said

"Well yes kind of" Suki explained

"So how come Kurai tori's crystal wasn't added to my tiara" I have no Idea what they are talking about but I am just going to go along with it

"Well when someone is the Maiden they have to agree to join you or the crown knows that in the future they will join but at the moment Kurai tori hasn't agreed to you and she doesn't yet know in the future things in the future can still be uncertain"

"Oh I see I really wish she did say yes she didn't want to be on the bad side she was so nice" I saw a tear shed from Rin's eye I wiped it away and she gave me a weak smile

"I'm sorry Rin but you win some and you lose some don't worry were here though" Suki ran to Rin and nuzzled her neck Rin giggled and kissed Suki on the head I smiled at ever since Rin and Suki revealed the truth everyone is so much closer but one thing still bugged me when Rin was angry she completely transformed into someone who looked completely different and she just sliced that gut in two.

"Suki how come Rin transformed into someone completely different" I asked

"Well ...um...ah...I don't know" Suki replied thanks Suki for thinking you know everything when you don't ahhhhhhhhh.

Evil POV

"Well now that, that fool Shi is gone I can finally get to work" said a girl short black hair that was in a side pony and purple eyes she looked about 10 she had a long black dress on with purple shoes

"I agree little sis let's hope that Mistress will see the true us and will work out a better plan" said a women that had long black hair that was in a plat at the back of her head she also had purple eyes she wore a long black dress with pink shoes.

~at a meeting with the evil mistress~

"Well I see you're point children" the women on the thrown said to the two girls (a/n the ones earlier that had purple hair)

"Well yes if we go for other humans as targets it would be easier to give you more energy and we would most likely be able to hurt Maiden Heart much better" said the older of the girls

"Yes ok you are much smarter than that Shi Maiden Heart isn't letting me have his heart so I will have to go somewhere else"

"True Mistress go for other targets"

"Ah Waru (Evil) good girl" the women in the thrown said while she was looking at the older girl and she continued "and little Neko (cat) well done too" the little girl named Neko giggled

"Thank you mistress we must be off too pick our target"

~sometime later~

"So big sis on the shadows camera there is a kitty" Neko said

"Yes there is and you're point is" Waru said

"Well I think Maiden Heart owns that kitty"

"We'll never it helps her"

"Aw sis why are you a meanie anyway I think I could use my magic and make an unfortunate event happen"

"What do you have planned?"

"Wait and see big sis wait and see"

Rin's POV 

I feel really sad and upset I wish I could die in a corner I couldn't convince Kurai tori to come to our side but on the other hand I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO happy because Len is my boyfriend it still sounds weird when I say it. By the way it is the morning it's a Monday one of the worst days of school.

Me and Len are walking hand in hand to school talking about trivial stuff like TV and stuff then from behind someone lifts me up in the air.

"WOW Gumi to high" I said

"I'm sorry but you two are like the cutest couple ever and I so had to just ruin this cute little moment because I wasn't here" Gumi said I swear I have never seen her this exited in her life

"Where's Kumo"

"Oh him he is ... you know I don't know"

"Gumi he's you're Guardian you have to look after him"

"Well he was right behind me then he said he had to go somewhere" after Gumi said that right on queue a green bird whacked into the back of her head Gumi picked up the bird and said

"Here he is" I sweat dropped and Gumi just laughed

We just walked the rest of the way to school I couldn't hold Len's hand because Gumi was walking in the middle of us we got to school and went to class.

~time skip cause I'm really lazy at lunch~

I was eating my sandwich when I heard a loud bang yeah I eat outside because it is way too crowded in the cafeteria I was with Teto, Gumi, Ted and Len I stud up and so did Gumi

"Um I'm gonna go check that out" I said

"Yeah me too" Gumi said we ran away and Len knew what we were going to do I looked to the others and I swear I sore Teto smirk

We ran to were the noise was and it was a little kitty going to one of the kids in our school then a purple flash came and a little girl appeared oh no a bad person I looked to Gumi and she nodded the we did a transformation

Rin Transformation POV

The ribbon came from Rin's hair and wrapped around her body with a pink background behind her then the buckle she had in her hands she lifted it up high in the air and the middle of the buckle spinned and let sparkles fall from it lifting to Rin's hair and feet. Rin's hair turned curly when the sparkles drift. Were Rin had bare feet there were now boots up to her knee. Rin put her hands to her face kissed her hands and then blew and millions of butterfly hearts flew around her the biggest clump of the love heart butterflies went right to the end of her short tight dress to create frills on it then a second bunch of the love heart butterflies went to the back of Rin's dress creating a gigantic bow on it with a heart on the back. The butterfly love hearts flew up Rin's arms placing gloves there with little frills on. A few small clumps of butterflies went to the top of her boots to create hearts there. One big butterfly heart went to the top of her head then a golden crown formed under it then the love heart butterfly became a full heart Then a bunch of butterflies when near her waist and created a belt. Rin was doing a final spin when a big heart came creating the top of the dress making it strapless and outlining the few curves she has Rin striked a final pose putting her hand in front of one eye making it into a peace sine while the other hand was on her hip and with that she gave a wink and a heart flew from where the eye she just winked from her hair flowing in an imaginary breeze.

End transformation

Gumi transformation POV

Gumi put her hand over were her heart was then a green light took over and Gumi was in her Maiden cloud uniform that had a short white dress with green trimmings her boots were long up to the knee her gloves were also long with green trimming her hair was in two pony tails with cloud bobbles she put her hands on her hips and winked

End transformation

We ran to the cat/human person the person had like a bird monster over them then I shouted

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT"

"Hehe I made you angry" The little cat girl person said

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT"

"Where's your kitty"

"NON OF YOU'RE BUISNESS" then Suki came well done Suki you come at the one time I didn't want you to come

"Ah there's your kitty now let's have some fun ~swipe and swap baby or not kitty and girl make them whirl~"

After she said that a purple light came over me and Suki and then I felt so warm and why was everything so big and SINCE WHEN DO I HAVE PAWS I looked to Suki and she was a girl with long flowing black hair and my schools uniform on she had blue eye Suki looked at me and gasped

OH

.

.

.

.

.

.

DEAR

.

.

.

.

.

.

GOD

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'M A CAT 

**Davison: HAHA I AM EVIL YET ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER I know it seems rushed but I really didn't have the time**

**Alice: the only reason it's a cliff hanger is because she couldn't be bothered to write any more down**

**Davison: shhhh there not suppose to know that by the way sorry for being crappy at rimes anyway please remember to read and review if you do I will write the next chapter if you don't Maiden Heart will KILL you not really she can't because she's a cat but seriously review or else **


	9. Chapter 9 its a kitty life

**Davison: Well I'm back from the cliff hanger the reason I didn't write the next chapter soon well was because I sprained my ankle and I can't catch a break from pain (dear pain when I said give me a break it didn't mean you could break a bone in my body ok)**

**Alice: aw but its fun to see you in pain –grabs Davison by the ankle-**

**Davison: ALICE STOP IT AND DO THE DISCLAIMER**

**Alice: poofy I get no fun anyway**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN VOCALOID BUT WE CAN DRAW THEM AND HAVE DREAMS OF OWNING THEM OH LOOK I'M RAMBLING ON SO ON WITH THE STORY **

Maiden Heart defender of earth: it's a kitty life

Rin's POV

OMG NO WAY WHAT THE HELL I CAN'T BE A CAT NO, NO, NO

The little girl that did this just giggled and with a purple cloud of smoke she was gone what the hell there was just a bird thing left over the boy and what was that crystal it was trying to get.

I looked at Gumi she still seemed to be in shock as I but she was the only one who could stop that thing I looked to the know human Suki she was trying not to freak out I could tell then I shouted

"Gumi you have to stop that freak of a bird"

"AAAWWWWWWWW that's so fricking CUTE Rin you're such a cute cat " Gumi screamed with a fan girl I sweat dropped

"GUMI KNOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT NOW HELP THAT BOY"

"I-I-I-I can't I'm not that strong"

"You can do it Gumi I believe you" I gave her a smile whether she could see it I don't know

"I know I need help though" after she said that I got a great idea if she needs help I will give her my power

"Gumi concentrate on me I can help you just concentrate on my aura my voice and my soul close your eyes really concentrate" she closed her eyes I could really feel her aura and soul.

A flash of pink over wound we I was hovering in the pink light I could feel Gumi doing the same but in a green light we were transferring powers well me transferring my power to her. The power transfer eventually came to a stop Gumi had most of my powers now she would have to use them right all I could do was sit and watch with Suki.

"CLOUDY HEART BLAST" Gumi shot a light green blast at the bird and it was gone there was just a little bird flying away I ran to Gumi gave the powers back (a/n I really couldn't be bothered to do the whole transferring thing again).

I ran to the boy and the crystal slowly went back to his body is that a heart crystal he seemed to be knocked out well I think the best thing to do is leave him here so no one get suspicious so I ran to Gumi

"AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW KAWAII~" she screamed and then picked me up and started kissing my head and saying how cute I was wow it was really creepy for me anyone else?

"Gumi get off what are me and Suki suppose to do" I said then Gumi put me down she then ran off oh thanks Gumi real help.

I looked to Suki we steered at each other blankly and then we just burst out laughing we eventually stopped when we heard a scream we looked up and yep there's Len freaking out he ran to me and picked me up I nuzzled against him to try and stop him freaking out

"OMG Rin what are we gonna do your a cat?" he shouted yep it didn't work he looked at Suki and Suki just screamed

"OMG GOSH I'M A FREAKING HUMAN AGAIN OH YES" again I thought what was she human once

"SUKI KNOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE EXCITED WHAT DO WE DO" Len shouted it hurt my ears first of because he was holding me and cats have very good hearing

"I-I-I d-don't know what to do" Suki replied she looked like she was on the edge of tears then I stepped into the conversation

"Why not go to the nice lady" Len looked puzzled and then said

"Nice Lady who's that?"

"Well you know her as the new teacher Miss Kagamine" oh me Len's face was priceless then he said

"EVEN SHE KNEW ABOUT YOU BEFOE ME" I just nodded I jumped from Len's arms and ran to the first classroom it was lunch so no one should be around before we entered the building Gumi changed back to her normal shelf we entered the building I ran to Nice Lady's room and shouted

"NICE LADY I NEED YOUR HELP" she turned round and was trying to hold in a laugh I just rolled my eyes

"Rin-buff-is that y-y-you-hahahahaha" Nice Lady said

"Yeah yeah get on with it and help me and Suki" I said with a calm voice

"Ok-huff ok so I will need to make a potion so your probably gonna be like that for a while" she said I just steered at her

"WE DONT HAVE TIME TO WAIT" I shouted I could just see Suki run out the door I turned round oh no what have I done I ran after Suki she was on one of our school pouches she was just sat there she looked so upset I ran and sat down and said

"I'm sorry what did I do"

"Your just so ignorant you never thought about me maybe I wanted to stay like this for a while" Suki said now it has started to rain I looked at her

"Suki I'm sorry it's just I have a life as a human and I want to get back to it I'm so sorry" I looked down

"Your just an ignorant human thats all you are your not really sorry no human ever is I go by and watch all these humans go by trying to get killed in gang fights and committing suicide those people are just so carless and ignorant I don't even have a human life anymore there just so lucky and they don't even know it"

"Were you a human once?"

"Yes I was ... Once"

"What Happened?"

"Well when I was very young I had a very bad disease I didn't have long to live and then I ran away from my house when you see your parents die in front of you, you would want to run away from the memory I ran into a women a very nice women she said she could help me as long as I help her in the future I said yes because I feared for my life I went to a beautiful cottage with the nice lady she gave me a cure that survived until I was 14 and then I became sick again the nice lady didn't know what to do so she said I could be reborn it was the only thing she could think of and I became a cat she told me that my duty was to help you and that she would work on a way to turn me back to normal" she started to cry I was so sorry I never thought about her past I never thought of her I'm so ignorant

"I know how you feel I watched my parents die in front of me It's hard to live the world seeing people die in front of you people just take life for granted"

"I know I should have just turned back to a cat I'm sorry I'm just so weak"

"NO no your not don't ever think that you are so strong first of you lived with your parents dying second you lived though you could have died and then you put up with a stupid idiot that is so ignorant like me don't ever think that you are so strong so strong I'm the one who's weak I never thought about you"

"But you're not weak I've seen you in the future and you're so brave you help so many people"

"That's the future" I went to her lap and looked her in the eyes "and I am always gonna be stupid and ignorant ok and you will always be a human because you have the mind and soul of one and to be honest I'm jealous of you" she looked so shocked

"Why you're so happy and so beautiful"

"No I'm jealous because you're a beautiful person even though you're a cat you're so graceful and the truth is your so much more alive than anyone in this world" after I said that she hugged me and said

"Thank you so much I'm ready to change back and before I do I want to say You look so cute as a cat" she then started to giggle I just rolled my eyes and laughed with her then Alice had to come and ruin the beautiful moment and say

"I have finished the potion" we ran to the room were Len was looking quite worried and Gumi smiling her head off as usual me and Suki were standing side by side then I said to Suki

"Are you sure you want to do this"

"Definitely I am gonna prove that I'm stronger than you" she said with a giggle

"Ok Alice were ready"

Alice then said

"~epiws dna paws ybab ro ton yittk and lrig ekam meht lirhw~"

And with flash of yellow light me and Suki changed back to our normal selves me a human her a cat then I turned to Suki and kneeled down and said

"I love you"

**Davison: It's just –sniff- so –so-beautiful ahhhhh**

**Alice: oh shut up sadly this story isn't getting that many review so this story is no longer carrying on that was a joke it's not really stopping ha by the way if you don't want to see the underlined part next week review or else :P**

**Davison: I would never stop this story I love it**

**Alice: yeah but I have your account details Davison's password is mhphf**

**Davison: yeah no one's gonna know that ;) **


	10. Chapter 10 A Maidens Dream

**Davison: Hi guy's long time no see huh well I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't written in like forever first of all I went to a convention not a big one a small one but I met loads of cool people I also had family issues and I've kinda found love in my life hehehe and plus Alice went on holiday**

**Alice: DONT EVEN DEAR BLAME THIS ON WHOS THE ONE TALKING TO THERE LOVER BOY TWENTY OUR SEVEN**

**Davison: -blushes- we don't go out because well do you wanna know what I don't actually know why we don't go out its like forbidden love cause of the age difference**

**Alice: awwwww I'm sorry I didn't know**

**Davison: -sniff- just do the disclaimer –sniff, sniff-**

**DISCLAIMER: DAVISON AND I WILL NEVER EVER OWN VOCALOID BECAUSE IF WE DID VOCALOID WOULD BE A SHOUJO ANIME :D**

A Maidens dream: chapter 10

Rin's POV

~dream~

"Hello is anybody there" a mysterious and soft voice called out to me.

"Yes I'm here seeing" I shout back to the soft voice it seemed so far away.

"Who are you are you maiden heart" I was shocked this person knew who I was.

"Yes I'm maiden heart" I shouted back to the voice I looked down and I was in my maiden heart suit

"Finally from travelling in so many dreams" the voice called I blinked just once and a little girl with black hair was infront of me.

"Who are you?"

"Well Maiden heart this may be a lot to take in but I am your daughter in the future hehe"

"WHAT!"

"Yes I am your daughter but it doesn't matter about that now I am here to guide you through this dream"

"But, but, but that means me daughter how what?"

"hehehe don't let it worry you Maiden Heart you're not gonna meet me until a long time yet I'm here to help you discover the seriousness of you collecting the heart crystals an putting them back to their original place and also on this journey you will find out the next maiden"

We flouted around for a while in my dream it was like pink and fluffy clouds hehehe I have a weird dream and I even dreamed up my own daughter I am so weird hehehe but in all seriousness who the hell is this little girl I'm nor pregnant first of all I'm still a virgin so yeah how can she be mine. After a while of roaming around in my dream we came to a portal like thing

"Well Maiden Heart this is no longer going to be a dream you're going to witness the true nightmare of your job as Maiden Heart and don't worry I'll be with you every step of the way so no need t get scared ok" the little black haired girl said

"Pppppffffftttt me get scared yeah right I fight freaky monsters every day how can this be scary" I replied back sure it was cocky but the truth.

"Hehehe ok maiden heart if you're ready"

"I was born ready"

We entered the portal oh god I wish I never went through this thing this isn't a dream it's a nightmare the world was in ruins it was just all dead gone destroyed it was an ugly world I had tears in my eyes what happened to our beautiful world what happened?

"Don't worry Maiden Heart this is what might happen if you don't help the people with their heart crystals and oh look down there it's you with the Maidens"

I looked down and she was right but we were all bruised and battered OH MY GOD NO WAY IS THAT

"MEIKO" I shouted out loud oh my god she's the next maiden

"HAHAHA oh god that's just to funny your face and everything you looked so funny HAHA" little black haired girl said what a little witch

"Grrrrrr what does this mean anyway I'm doing my best to save the world"

"I know Maiden Heart but you see you didn't accept the future in this world you kept pushing it away you found the paper moon princess but you didn't want her around so you pushed her away"

So I got jealous of the paper moon princess I didn't want to accept my future oh no what did I do? The little black haired girl squeezed my hand and looked lovingly towards me

"Don't worry we can always change the future and in the future I live the world is beautiful and amazing and you have a happy life, mommy" then the little girl giggled

"Aw your too cute maybe you are my daughter" I looked at her softly I didn't even realize we were in front of a massive oak door with pink fluffy clouds around it.

"Hehehe mommy I can't wait to meet you soon your an amazing person and I love you" she hugged me but because of my height her head rested on my stomach

"Aw sweetie I can't wait to meet you soon but what's your name I don't know it"

"Hehehe spoilers mommy spoilers you will know my name when it comes to the time" she was teasing me grrrrrr what a meanie this kid is oh well maybe I wouldn't mind having her as my daughter in the future

"Well I suppose I have to wake up now huh and sweetie even though I have only known you for this dream I definitely can't wait to see you in real life" I smiled warmly to her I opened the big door and a flash of white light came out I turned around with tears in my eyes and waved to the little girl she had tears in her eyes and waved back I then said in a soft voice

"Goodbye sweetie" I then went through the door

~dream end~

I woke up in a cold sweat was that really a dream it was so vivid at least now I know what I'm aiming for no more messing around and I can now keep watch on my next Maiden.

**Davison: so what did you think sorry if it sucked I'm not use to typing on this laptop so please forgive me for any spelling mistakes.**

**Alice: remember to read and review**

**ARIGATOU**


	11. Chapter 11 Sunny Maiden and Forbidden

Davison: Hi Guys it's me Davison he well here's a chapter but I think I'll leave this story soon it doesn't seem to be sparking any interest in my old reviewers and it's some what of a drag for me too the story is finishing soon so I suppose it's not so much of a drag oh the reason I haven't been updating well blame my brother for BRAKING my new laptop so I'm using like an old dinosaur of a laptop oh and sadly Alice will no longer be speaking she's a bit busy of late so yeah...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid

Chapter 11: Forbidden

Meiko's POV (yay finally I got an outsiders point of view)

Well I had just come back from the shopping I got a few clothes it's been a bit boring lately it seems that Gumi is always thinking of excuses while Rin has no problem in wanting to come but Gumi will keep her behind...I thought we were friends. Now I'm walking down an alleyway how safe it is for me ha-ha when suddenly I stopped in my tracks someone or something was in front of me not like an inch close but about four steps away they are a silhouette at the moment.

"You" say the figure pointing towards me the continued "you...are a Maiden"

"Huh? What's a Maiden?" I asked genuinely confused

"A maiden is someone who is a person that is a protector of the Universe and of our princess" said the figure coming closer, when I saw who it was I couldn't help but gasp.

"Your maiden heart, protector of this town isn't it?"

"Well done I am and the lack of fear shows that you are like me"

"Like you? I'm not scared because you protect every single one of us in this town"

"Oh really" Maiden Heart says she pulls off her buckle and it turns into a rod "Don't think I won't hesitate to use this now I need you to answer my very serious question...Do you accept the power that you have been given or do you not wish to have it?"

"Power what power? Do you mean to say I'm a maiden too?"

"Yes your a maiden took you long enough to catch on" she said while rolling her eyes

"but I don't feel any different I mean some weird stuff's been happening like when I fell over yesterday I didn't get hurt I don't know how I went from my face about to greet the floor to standing perfectly fine all I remember is a flash of red..."

"Your power is awakening I must help you now I've never done this before so if it hurts like hell your fault"

"WHAT? I never agr-" before I could answer Maiden heart had lifted her Rod High in the air and started to say

"O, heart Rod bring me the light bring this brightness from my heart for it is my duty to protect the princess awaken the guardian in her soul" her hair was flying up and it felt like a warm wind she had long closed her eyes she continued "now awaken" she opened her eyes "the maiden in her" I suddenly felt a pain on my chest I looked down and there was a glowing sun mark.

"It worked thank you princess for somewhere out there you granted me the power"

"I know my duty I remember I was the leader" I looked her in the eye

"You're not the leader I'm the leader!" she shouted I remember it though I was the one who was the leader of the group protecting the princess with blonde hair and blue eyes

"Were going to Suki to sort this out" she said grabbing my hand and Flying over building we ended up in front of Rin and Len's house was Rin...Maiden Heart. Then she opened the door and walked in there was Len, Gumi, a cat and a bird suddenly Gumi came storming up to Maiden heart and shouted

"How could you we thought you were dead and how come Meiko has her power now?"

"I awakened it" Said Maiden Heart

"Rin you do realise what that means you have true power hidden within you" The cat said looking to the side Oh wait WHAT? I must have said that out loud because everyone started looking at me.

"I said 'What' because the cat can talk that's not normal"

"Is in our world" said Gumi

Then the Cat ran up to me and looked me in the eyes I swear that cats looking me up and down.

"You must be Maiden Sun it is a pleasure to meet you I have a feeling you know more than what your letting on" The cat, Suki, said eyeing me.

"Yes in fact I remember that I was the leader and Maiden Heart never even existed"

Suki stopped dead in her tracks and everyone looked at me I could see fear in Maiden Heart's eyes like she knew as well

"Your right" said Suki as she walked to the window sill and then shouted "MONSTER!"

Maiden Heart ran to the window along with Gumi and Me oh shit we have to fight that it's like Godzilla

"Gumi transform and Meiko too make it fast!" Maiden Heart shouted/said

"MAIDEN CLOUD ACTIVATE"

Gumi transformation POV

Gumi put her hand over were her heart was then a green light took over and Gumi was in her Maiden cloud uniform that had a short white dress with green trimmings her boots were long up to the knee her gloves were also long with green trimming her hair was in two pony tails with cloud bobbles she put her hands on her hips and winked

End transformation

"MAIDEN SUN ACTIVATE"

Meiko's Transformation POV

Meiko put hear hand over her heart and a red light took over Meiko's body her Maiden sun uniform she had a short white dress with red trimmings she had ankle shows on her gloves where short also with red trimming she had a small crown on her head and she held a protecting stance

End transformation

We all ran out the door and there it was surrounded by two girls.

Rin's POV

I ran up to the girls and got my heart rod I was fed up of messing around they need to die or become a good person I ran up to the older one she was taken by surprise I knocked her to the floor while the other little girl was screaming I then shouted at the one underneath me

"You either mend your ways or I will not stop to kill you!" the girl underneath me looked scared heh she should be

"If you do kill me protect my sister because I am going to die anyway Mistress isn't happy so please kill me with your holy power but protect her" I was taken back the girl under me smiled have I really become this a savour for the ones that want to be killed I pulled her up Meiko and Gumi had long since killed the shadow and protected the lizard I walked towards the little girl she hugged me tight and said

"Thank you for not killing my sister but mistress mommy will be mad" so the older girl really is going to be killed poor girl The older one got the little girl and looked at her in the eyes and said.

"Perhaps I am to be reborn I will be rewarded not as your sister but as your lover a forbidden love that should never have happened one day we will cross paths again be able to be in love be able to love one another I want you to know I love you sister and I am to die you will not cry and never blame Maiden heart or any of the others because it is my duty to be killed by pure white magic instead of evil dark magic goodbye sister" The older girl was ready but the little one was crying and shouted.

"I love you too I will be rewarded in my next to be able to be with you so there for kill me too I have no worth without my sister" the girl ran to her sister and grabbed her hand they really do love each other even though it is taboo even though it is forbidden they do not hide there love for on another. I suddenly felt it I collapsed to the floor.

Davison: that's it for this chapter Hope you liked it please read and review it makes me happy you do and I will right the next chapter this week.


End file.
